Wizards of Waverly Place with a Twist
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Alex broke up with Mason because he got jealous and attacked Chase. When Alex finds out something important she runs into Mason again... Will Alex tell him what she is hiding or keep it from him... Give it a chance please it sounds better inside.
1. Pregnant

Alex was depressed. One because she broke up with Mason after he got really jealous and attacked Chase and two because she found out a week after the ceremony that she was pregnant with Mason's child. She was so scared to no what everyone would say. It has been 2 weeks since she found out the news and she was scared as can be. Alex was in her room and she started to cry. There was a knock on her door and Harper and Justin came in.

"Alex are you alright?" Asked Harper.

Alex shook her head no.

"What's the matter?" Asked Harper.

"Is this because of your break up with Mason?" Asked Justin.

Harper hit him in the gut.

"Sort of" Alex replied.

"What else is on your mind?" Asked Harper sitting next to her friend.

"2 weeks ago I found out I was pregnant by Mason" Alex broke into tears.

Justin and Harper were shocked. Harper held Alex as she cried and Justin sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Alex, you need to tell him" Said Harper.

"I broke his heart, he probably won't talk to me again" Said Alex playing with her finger nails.

"But he is the dad" Said Justin.

"I no" Alex replied.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Asked Harper.

"Well, you and I are looking for apartments so if they kick me out we can just pack our stuff and leave" Said Alex.

Harper nodded.

"I don't want to tell them until we find an apartment just incase that does happen" Says Alex.

Harper and Justin nodded.

"Please don't say anything?" Asked Alex nicely.

"We won't" Said Justin.

Alex nodded.

*2 and a half weeks later*

Alex and Harper found an apartment. It wasn't just any apartment it was a wizards apartment on a secret 13th floor. Alex woke up and went down stairs to see her mother and father awake.

"Can we talk?" Asked Alex.

"Sure sweetie" Said Theresa.

"Well a week after my break up with Mason, I found out I was pregnant" Said Alex looking at her feet.

"What?" Her parents asked shocked.

"Trust me, I was just as shocked" Said Alex.

"How far along are you?" Asked Jerry.

"When I found out I was a week, so a month and a half" Said Alex.

"When that baby grows up, she/he is calling me nanny" Said Theresa.

"Your not mad?" Asked Alex shocked.

"No, you are a high school graduate and we will be here for you" Said Jerry.

"Thanks dad" Said Alex hugging him.

"Does Mason no?" Asked Jerry.

"No" Said Alex.

"You need to find him and tell him" Said Theresa.

"I will but can we pack up my stuff so I can live my life?" Asked Alex.

Her parents nodded and she went upstairs to pack.

*Later that day*

Alex, Harper, Justin, Jerry, and Theresa got all of Harper and Alex's boxes to there room. When they were finished, Alex and Harper walked Justin, Theresa, and Jerry to the elevator.

"Are you sure your ready? Considered your condition?" Asked Jerry.

"Yes, I think the best thing is to be on my own, living in an apartment with my best friend and forgetting about my break up with Mason" Said Alex touching her stomach.

Right after Alex said that Mason came walking by with laundry and he noticed her.

"Alex" Said Mason surprised.

"Mason, what are you doing here?" Asked Alex walking over to him.

"I live here" Said Mason.


	2. Mason know's

Alex said bye to her family and walked into her apartment with Mason and Harper.

"This must be a sign, we're supposed to get back together" Said Mason.

"This is not a sign" Said Alex.

"Think about it, what are the odds that we saw the same flyer and that flyer would lead us to the secret floor?" Asked Mason smiling.

"When he puts it like that it does seem like a sign" Said Harper.

"Go unpack something" Said Alex.

Harper left. Alex turned back to Mason.

"Mason, I moved out to be independent, not get a boyfriend" Alex didn't totally lie.

"Okay then, when I pass you in the hall I'll just give you some compliments, nice earrings" Mason said taking his laundry and leaving.

Alex shut the door and turned to Harper.

"Well this is a bust, the first neighbor I meet happens to be my ex-boyfriend/baby daddy" Alex sighed.

Harper didn't no what to say so she just kept giving supplies to the helping hand. There was a knock on the door and Mason's head came threw.

"It's me, Mason" Said Mason.

Alex went over to him.

"I went ahead and picked up your mail" Said Mason.

"I have mail" Said Alex taking the envelope.

"It's just a letter I wrote expressing my true feelings and thoughts" Said Mason.

Alex looked at Harper.

"I'll leave you alone" Said Harper going into a different room.

Alex looked at Mason and walked over to the door and shut it. She thought she should tell him. Alex went into one of her boxes and searched for the envelope with the letter she wrote Mason and she put the ultra sound from when she was 3 weeks pregnant in there.

"What are you doing?" Asked Mason confused.

"I wrote a letter to you and I want you to read it because I can't say it to your face" Said Alex.

"Okay" Mason said.

Alex found it. She handed it to Mason and sat on the couch and tears slowly came down her face. Mason saw this and sat on the table in front of her.

"Alex" Mason said worried.

"Just read it" Whispered Alex.

Mason opened the letter to see the ultra sound. Mason was confused so he read the note.

Note:

_Dear Mason,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I found out but I wanted you to no that I'm pregnant and the baby is yours. I didn't want you to judge me so instead of being rejected by you in person I wrote you the note instead. I love you and I never stopped, but the jealousy side of you was to hard to handle. I hope I'll see you again._

_xoxoxoxox Alex._

Mason looked at Alex.

"I'm going to be a dad" Said Mason growing a smile.

"Yeah" Alex refused to look at him.

Mason broke out into a smile. He loved Alex and if that baby could get her to date him again then he loved it. Mason sat next to Alex and hugged her. Alex was confused.

"Your not mad?" Asked Alex looking at him.

"No, I'm glad I'm going to be a dad" Said Mason.

Alex smiled.

"I'm glad to hear you say that" Said Alex.

"I love you Alex" Said Mason.

Alex sat there shocked. Alex was worried that the only reason Mason was happy was because he wanted to use the baby to get her back.

"Is this why your happy about the baby? You think I'm going to date you again?" Asked Alex.

"Alex, even if we were dating I would still like the fact I'm a father" Said Mason honestly.

Alex calmed down.

"Sorry, just pregnancy hormones" Said Alex settling down.

Mason nodded.

"Do you no what your having?" Asked Mason.

"No" Said Alex.

"We should talk about names" Said Mason.

"Can we not do that now, I'm like really hungry" Said Alex.

"Want to go get food?" Asked Mason.

"Fine" Said Alex getting off the couch and going towards the door.

Mason followed her. Alex stopped.

"Harper! I'll be back later!" Yelled Alex.

"I no! I heard, have fun!" Harper yelled back.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked out the door with Mason.

**A/N: Enjoy and thank you for your amazing reviews. I need at least 5 more reviews for a new chapter.**


	3. The heart to heart talk

Alex and Mason got to a burger shop and Mason ordered for them. Alex sat down at a booth and waited for Mason to come back with the food. While she was sitting there she started to think about a lot of things. The wizards competition. She was worried that if she didn't start to study there could be a chance that she would lose and she will never see this baby again. When Alex thought of that she had tears running down her face. Mason came back with the food and saw her.

"Alex are you okay?" Asked Mason sitting down across from her.

"What if I lose the wizards competition?" Asked Alex looking at Mason.

"Why are you afraid of losing?" Asked Mason.

"Because if I lose, they will take my baby away and have you take care of it" Said Alex.

"Right, I forgot about that rule" Said Mason.

"Yeah" Said Alex sniffling.

"I got you a chocolate milkshake" Said Mason holding it up.

Alex glared at him and Mason gave a small smile and put it down. Alex shook her head and grabbed a napkin and wiped her face.

"The competition isn't until years away you still have time to study and win" Said Mason trying to be supportive.

"Yeah I no" Said Alex.

"Alex I no you will win" Said Mason.

"Justin probably will, he is smarter then me" Said Alex.

"Yes but no one has ever been good at breaking the rules like you" Said Mason with a smile.

"Well it is a gift" Joked Alex.

Alex and Mason laughed.

"See your laughing again" Said Mason.

"Yeah I guess I am" Said Alex.

Alex smiled at Mason.

"Can we eat now?" Asked Alex.

Mason chuckled.

"Here you go" said Mason handing her a double cheese burger with no tomatoes and no onions with fries and the chocolate shake just like she liked it.

"Thanks" Said Alex.

"You're welcome" Said Mason with a quick smile.


	4. Meeting Harry

No one's POV:

Alex and Mason got back to Alex's apartment.

"Thanks for today" Said Alex.

"You're welcome" Mason said.

Alex looked for her keys and finally found them.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Said Alex.

"Yes you will" Mason smiled.

Alex walked into her apartment and took a seat on the couch. Soon Harper came in.

"So how was it?" Asked Harper.

"All we did was get food" Said Alex turning on the TV.

Harper sat beside her.

"So are you guys going to get back together?" Asked Harper.

"Probably not Harper" Alex sighed.

*2 weeks later*

Alex was food shopping with Harper. Alex was reaching for a box of fruit rollups. Alex stood on her tippy toes but nothing happened. Soon a hand came and got a box and held it out for her. Alex looked up to see a guy with black hair with hazel eyes.

"Thanks" Alex said taking the box from him.

"You're welcome" Said the mysterious guy.

Alex was about to walk away when he stopped her.

"What's your name?" Asked the guy.

"Alex" Alex held out her hand.

"Harry" He shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Harry" Said Alex with a smile.

"Nice to meet you to Alex" Harry returned her smile.

They were interrupted by Harper coming over.

"Alex are we missing anything?" Asked Harper.

Harper then realized Harry.

"Hi I'm Harper, Alex's best friend".

"Harry".

Harper nodded.

"I would love to stay and chat but we have to go" Alex said.

"I'll see you around though?" Asked Harry.

Alex smiled and nodded. Harper and her then left.


	5. Harry and Alex meet again

Alex and Harper got back to the apartment and put there food away.

"So you like Harry?" Harper asked.

"What?" Asked Alex confused.

"You were practically about to jump him" Said Harper.

Alex rolled her eyes and got her purse.

"Where you going?" Asked Harper.

"To get food, I'm hungry" With that Alex left.

Alex walked out of the apartment building. Alex walked to the cafe that was on the end of the block. Alex walked in and ordered a cheese burger with French fries. While Alex was waiting for her order she felt someone sit next to her. She turned to see Harry.

"Hey" She said.

"Hi" Harry said.

"Are you stalking me?" Alex asked.

"No, I was coming here to get food but I saw you here" Harry smiled.

Alex smiled back.

"If I didn't no any better I would say you were flirting" Alex gave the smile that no guy could resist.

"What if I was?" Harry gave her a flirty stare.

Alex and Harry just stared at each other. It was soon interrupted when they heard someone clear there throat. They looked up to see Max.

"Hey Alex" Max smiled.

"Hey Max" Alex said.

Harry looked confused.

"You no him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah this is my brother" Alex said.

"Oh hi I'm Harry" Harry looked at him.

"Max" Max replied.

Harry heard his number be called and turned to Alex.

"I got to go" Said Harry.

"Okay" Alex smiled.

Harry got up and got his food and left. Max sat down.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Max asked.

"No" Said Alex.

Alex then wondered something.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Alex.

"Was heading over to your place but Harper said you went to get food so I walked past and saw you here" Max shrugged.

Alex nodded.

"Did you want something?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah" Said Max.

Alex went and ordered his food also. When both of there food came they ate and Alex paid and they left together.


	6. Shocking question

*2 weeks later*

Alex and Harry have gotten closer. Right now they were at the park at 10 o'clock at night. They were looking up at the stars. Alex wasn't showing yet which was a good thing to her.

"Alex" Harry said.

Alex was in deep thought. She was thinking about what would happen if Harry found out about the baby.

"Alex" Said Harry again.

Still nothing.

"ALEX!" Harry shouted.

Alex broke out of her trance.

"Yeah?" Asked Alex.

"I called you" Said Harry confused.

"Oh, sorry" Alex apologized.

"It's alright" Harry gave a small smile.

"What did you need?" Asked Alex.

"I needed to ask you a question?" Said Harry who seemed nervous.

"What is it?" Alex asked concerned.

Harry looked into her chocolate brown eyes and took a deep breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Harry.

**A/N: Sorry it's short.**


	7. Flashback

Alex went back to her apartment after a long night. When Alex got to her door someone called her name. Alex turned around to see Mason.

"Hey, I've been calling you" Said Mason with a smile.

"Yeah, I was out with this guy Harry" Said Alex.

Mason then got mad.

"Harry" He growled.

"Yeah" Said Alex confused.

"What is he, your new boyfriend?" Asked Mason.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend" Alex said to him.

Mason wolfed up.

"That's it" He growled.

"Mason calm down" Alex said.

"You know I love you and you are someone else's girlfriend" Mason growled.

Alex told him what happened.

_Flashback:(No one's POV:)_

_Alex was shocked to say the lease._

_"What?" Alex asked shocked._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked again._

_Alex liked hanging out with him but she still loved Mason with all her heart. Not just because she was pregnant by him but the feelings for him were true._

_"I would love to but I can't" Alex said._

_Harry's smiled dropped._

_"Okay but do you mind me asking why?" Harry asked a little bit upset._

_"I'm still in love with my ex-boyfriend and he is going to be around a lot since I'm pregnant by him" Alex said._

_Harry was shocked that she was pregnant._

_"I have to go" Alex got her stuff and walked away._

_"Alex" Harry called after her._

_Alex never turned around. She kept walking to her apartment building._

_End of Flashback:(No one's POV:)_

Alex watched as Mason de-wolfed himself.

"Really?" Mason asked with a smile.

Alex nodded her head yes with a HUGH smile. Mason grabbed her and kissed her with everything he ever felt towards her, Alex replied with just the same.


	8. The end

*17 years later*

Alex ended up winning the wizard competition and was happy. Alex ended up having a son. They named him Charlie Justin Greyback. After the wizard competition they got married and were happy. They had 3 more kids after Charlie. Their next child was another son which they named Caliber Max Greyback. Their next child was a daughter which they named Elena Daphne Greyback. Their final child was another daughter which they named Valerie Roxanne Greyback. They are a happy family and Mason is glad that he gets to spend the rest of his life with his true love Alex Greyback (Nee' Russo).

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
